Optical time-of-flight (“ToF”) systems are used to determine a distance to one or more objects in an environment. These systems may be susceptible to multi-path interference which may degrade accuracy.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.